Evie's a tutor?
by smut4ever
Summary: Evie teaches a distraught Mal how to make out with Ben for their next date. Things go a little further than they expected...not that Mal's complaining. WARNING: SMUT. Girl on girl. Evie x Mal. I may add a second chapter.


Mal stormed into the room she and Evie shared, practically growling in frustration. She threw herself down on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. Evie walked in a couple moments later to a high-pitched shriek that Mal had intended to muffle in the pillow. Evie winced, as the pillow hadn't done much muffling. Evie sat on the edge of Mal's bed and tapped her shoulder, drawing her hand back quickly in case Mal was really angry, in which case Evie would have to run. Probably for her life.

"What?" groaned Mal, sounding more defeated than angry. Relieved, Evie relaxed.

"What's wrong, Mal? I was downstairs and I saw you run up the stairs. You looked pretty upset, so I thought I'd come check on you." Evie said, placing a reassuring hand on her best friend's back. Mal sat up and faced Evie. She looked annoyed, and Evie hoped it wasn't directed at her.

"It's all Ben's fault." Mal pouted. Evie raised her eyebrows, indicating that Mal should elaborate. Mal sighed. "Today we went on a date, and we were just hanging out and watching movies when he started kissing me." Evie clasped her hands together.

"How romantic!" she exclaimed dreamily. Mal glared at her and folded her arms, glowering angrily at the corner.

"No. It was NOT romantic. He didn't just start kissing me, he started trying to make out with me!" Mal said, her voice rising in volume. Evie knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't get it." She said helplessly. "Why exactly is that a bad thing?" she asked, looking at Mal for clarification. A look of embarrassment and frustration crossed Mal's face. Evie couldn't understand why Mal would be embarrassed.

"I've never made out with anyone before, I didn't know what to do." Mal mumbled under her breath, not meeting Evie's eyes. Evie's hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"So what did you do? When he started trying to make out with you, I mean?" she queried. Mal shrugged.

"I ran back here." She said glumly. She looked at Evie and saw the look on her face. "Don't give me that look. I spent my childhood trying to be evil, not running around with a bunch of boys like you did." Mal grumbled. Evie smiled placidly.

"I have the perfect solution." She proclaimed. Mal glanced up curiously. "I'll teach you how to make out so that next time you won't have a problem." Mal shrugged again.

"Okay. That doesn't sound too bad." Mal agreed. Evie beamed and held up a teddy bear.

"Great, just practice kissing this!" she urged.

Half an hour later, and Mal couldn't get the hang of making out with Mr. Cuddles. Evie put the bear down.

"No, you have to lean in slowly. You can't just smash your face onto his. That's the easiest part!" Evie yelled in exasperation. "Try it again- slowly this time." Mal tried, and failed. For the hundredth time. "Ugh!" Evie wailed. "Why is this so hard for you? Just kiss him like this, for evil's sake!" Evie snapped, grabbing the back of Mal's head and pressing her lips to Mal's. Neither of them pulled away at first, but after a while they broke apart. They were both silent. Mal's eyes fluttered before she looked at Evie. Then she slowly leaned in again and started kissing Evie again. This time, Mal's mouth was open, and Evie decided to give her another lesson in making out. Evie slipped her tongue into Mal's mouth, and traced the inside of her cheek. Mal slid her tongue into Evie's mouth as well, and Evie sucked on Mal's tongue, making the purple-haired girl's breath catch in her throat. Then Evie bit down on Mal's lip, and pushed Mal gently so that she was lying on the bed. They were both breathing heavily, and Evie saw that Mal's eyes were dark with lust. Evie swung one leg over Mal so that she was straddling her, and leaned down, moving her kisses to Mal's neck, where she began sucking hard enough to leave hickeys.

"Evie…" Mal said, her hands fumbling to her neck. Evie ignored her, leaving a trail of hickeys down her the collar of her jacket. Her hands paused at the zipper until Mal reached for Evie's own zipper. "Take it off." She said. "Please."

"Gladly." Evie whispered in Mal's ear. Evie unzipped Mal's jacket while Mal pulled Evie's shirt over her head. Next, Evie removed Mal's shirt, and reached for the button on her purple jeans. Mal willingly lifted her hips to let Evie yank her pants off of her. Evie rid herself of her skirt so that they were both in their underwear. Evie unclasped Mal's bra and threw it on the ground. She attached her mouth to Mal's left nipple and rolled it in her mouth. After doing the same to Mal's right nipple, Evie's hands reached for Mal's panties. As Evie slowly pushed Mal's panties down her thighs, Mal lifted her head and met Evie's lips, shoving her tongue into Evie's mouth. Evie felt Mal's hands undoing the clasp on her bra and pulling it off. Evie ran her index finger up the length of Mal's pussy. Mal stiffened and bit down on Evie's bottom lip. Evie circled Mal's clit with her thumb as she slipped her index inside Mal. Mal gasped, and without removing her mouth from Evie's, grabbed Evie's breast and kneaded it with her hand. Evie plunged in a second finger, then a third, and began thrusting her hand in and out while her thumb flicked Mal's clitoris. Mal whimpered and rocked her hips in rhythm with Evie's thrusts.

"Harder," Mal said in a low, husky, voice. "Harder, faster!" Evie, enjoying her power, made no effort to make her movements harder or faster. Mal bucked her hips harder. "Evie," she moaned. "Please." She squirmed as Evie's fingers pounded into her. Evie complied, pumping faster and harder, making Mal cry out.

"Come on, Mal, just a little longer." Evie insisted as Mal panted below her. Evie began kissing Mal again, roughly, biting her and sucking her lip hard. Mal moaned against Evie's lips.

"Please Evie," she begged. "I want to come." She said desperately. Evie's fingers were wet with Mal's juices, and she decided that the poor girl had had enough. Her thrusts got faster and faster until she felt Mal's walls closing around her as she reached orgasm. "Evie! Ohh, Evie!" Mal called as she came. Evie let her ride out her orgasm with a slow, gentle, rocking of her fingers, then she finally pulled them out of Mal, sucking her juices off of them.

"Mmm. You taste delicious." Evie mused. Mal was too exhausted to reply. Evie smirked down at her and tweaked her nipple, which was still hard. "I think that's enough to prepare you for your next date with Ben."


End file.
